Hatsuharu Sohma/Relationships
Family Isuzu Sohma Haru's main love interest is Isuzu 'Rin' Sohma, an on/off relationship that has been going on for several years. They first became friends after Rin was hospitalized due to vicious beatings from her parents. When Rin's mother visited her to tell her not to come home, Haru became furious and demanded that she apologize to Rin. Since then, Haru and Rin were best friends. Years later, Haru began to visit Rin at Kagura's house very frequently, asking her to accompany him on walks. When Haru was about 13 and Rin 15, he asks her to kiss him. When she asks why, he says because they love each other. Rin, worried about what Akito will do to them if he finds out, tries to talk Haru out of it. Haru, however, believes it is because she loves someone else and questions her about this. Rin, unable to find anything to say against it, kissed him. They then began their secret relationship. After dating for a few weeks, Haru asks Rin to sleep with him. She says no at first but then gives in. After they made love, she sat and cried while Haru stared at her. Haru asks if he hurt her, and she replied, no, but now they're marked with each other, that if he left her she would die. He said he would never and they kiss. They soon began making out, keeping their relationship discreet for each other's safety. Rin dumps Haru when he visits her in the hospital after she was thrown out of the window by Akito, afraid that Akito might do the same to Haru, or even worse. Haru wrecks a classroom in frustration, and is only soothed by talking to Yuki. Haru walks in on Yuki and Rin, overhearing Yuki asking Rin why she broke things off with Haru. Haru kisses Rin and tells her he would rather die than be apart from her, she blushes, prompting her to slap him and run off. Haru, upon learning that Akito had placed Rin into the cat's confinement room, confronts Akito and curses at her several times, attempted to punch her but "missed". Before leaving, Haru threatens to kill himself if he cannot see Rin. After leaving the Sohma Estate, he goes in search of Rin, and later found her unconscious on a sidewalk. Haru goes to her side to help her. Rin wakes up and believes that she is dreaming. Haru tells her she isn't and picks her and carries her on his shoulder. She tells him to put her down, but he ignores her and tells her that he is strong enough to carry her on his shoulder. He goes on to say that she isn't a burden, and that when she isn't strong enough to handle anything, he will help her stand and carry her home. She cries and says she is 'Home'. They embrace and get back together. At the end of the series, Haru and Rin embrace and kiss after they feel the Sohma curse has been lifted. In Fruits Basket Another, they are revealed to be married and the parents of twin children Sora and Riku. Zodiacs Yuki Sohma As children, Haru hated Yuki since people would always make fun of him being the Ox. As mentioned in the old Zodiac Legend, the Ox was used by the Rat and therefore considered "stupid". Although Haru had never talked to him before, he was convinced that all his misfortunes were caused by the Rat, by Yuki. One day, Haru saw Yuki standing by the window and took all of his anger out that he had always been bottling up inside. He yelled at Yuki, saying he hated him, that it's all his fault that he was a laughingstock and that people always made fun of him. Yuki calmly replies "Is that so? Is that so about you? Are you really... a fool?" Haru realized the mental trap and said he wasn't, to which Yuki told him he believed him and smiled. Ever since this event, Haru has loved Yuki and calls Yuki as his first love. Haru also mentions to Tohru that unlike any other person, Yuki is special to him. As he grew up and realized his past mistakes as in hating Yuki just because he is the Rat, it has compelled Haru to see the person that Yuki truly is, and he now vows to help Yuki as much as possible. He was the only one who visited and supported Yuki when he was constantly isolated in Akito's room. When he realized how emotionally drained Yuki was, Haru begged Shigure to let Yuki out of the Sohma estate to live with him. Haru is not afraid to show his love to Yuki and casually tosses in declarations of love in their conversations and Haru's conversations with other people. He is always looking out for Yuki and cares for him deeply, is very loyal to him, and helps him whenever he is in distress. He also notices when he is down and tries his best to help him out and support him. When Haru notices that Yuki had become more open since he had made a friend outside of the Sohmas, namely Kakeru Manabe, he very formally asked Kakeru to "take of Yuki" for him. Even after their curse broke and getting together with Rin, spending time with Yuki is immensely important to Haru. He mentions that he would still always love Yuki; much to Rin's jealousy and Yuki's dismay. Kisa Sohma Haru has a soft spot for Kisa and is very affectionate with her. Haru mentions that since she reminds him of Yuki when he was younger, he can't help but feel the need to protect her. He acts as an older-brother to Kisa, such as after when she ran away from home, he ventured out into the rain looking for her, not caring if he got sick in the process. He also hangs around Shigure's house (where Kisa temporarily stays), making sure that she's doing alright. He even hugs her after she speaks for the first time in a while. In Sorta Cinderella, he picks her up over his shoulder as a brother would do. Hiro Sohma Haru unconsciously acts like a big-brother figure for Hiro, and Hiro admires and looks up to him, calling him "Haru-nii". Haru is always looking out for Hiro and tends to give him parental lectures, which inspires Hiro to grow. Kyo Sohma Haru has been friends with Kyo ever since they were young children, and he views Kyo as his rival and has been working hard to beat him in a martial arts fight. Haru can be very blunt and pushy with Kyo, and is not afraid to get his way with Kyo. While Kyo is not as motivated as Haru, he is always ready to spar against Haru, and doesn't actively run from a fight. However, Haru also acknowledges that Kyo is a better fighter than him and that he himself needs to work harder. Haru frequently gets on Kyo's nerves and hates his "Black Haru" personality, but besides that and their rivalry, they appear to have quite a friendly relationship, with teasing, messing around and all. Haru also mentions that he loves Kyo, but not in the same way he loves Yuki. Momiji Sohma Despite being almost polar opposites, Haru and Momiji are close friends who are the same age. They are in the same class and spends much time together, both outside of and in school, as well as at the Sohma estate. Haru is affectionate with Momiji, and unlike other people at school, he did not mind it when Momiji wore the girls' school uniform, insisting that if he feels comfortable in it, he should wear it. Haru also cares for Momiji and looks after him, and can sense it when something feels off about him; this is confirmed when Haru suspected that something was off with Momiji, and he actually had his curse broken. After their curse is broken, Haru, Momiji, and Rin have become very close, as they are shown their daily lives and events to one another, as well as their plans for the future. Shigure Sohma Haru and Shigure get along very well. Haru appears to respect Shigure and views him as an older brother, as he always calls him "Sensei". Haru appears to enjoy Shigure's books, and is not afraid to freely speak his mind with Shigure. It is later revealed that Haru begged Shigure to let Yuki out from the Sohma estate, and Shigure promised to, but only if Haru began calling him "Sensei". Akito Sohma Haru had a friendly relationship with Akito when they were younger, as Akito fondly remembers their memories when they were playing. However, as Haru grew older, he lost his bond with Akito, despite the latter being the "God" of the Zodiac; Haru simply had more important people in his life than Akito. When Haru finds out that Akito had injured Rin and locked her up in the Cat's Room, Haru was enraged. He confronted Akito and found out the details of the pain Akito had inflicted upon Rin, to which Haru nearly strangled and punched her before stopping himself, but he states that he would be able to kill her and then himself. As mad as he is at Akito for hurting Rin, he also admits to himself that he's also at fault for her pain. Deep down, he knew how Akito would hurt the girls who came between her and the male Zodiac members. But he wanted Rin so badly, that he pushed away those worries and pursued her anyway. After the confrontation, Haru never speaks with Akito again and it is unknown if they reconciled, but it is known that Akito did give Haru and the other Zodiacs their freedom after the curse was broken. Friends Tohru Honda Haru views Tohru as a good friend. He appreciates her very much and finds her kindness endearing, and gives his thanks to her for softening the aura of both Kyo and Yuki, as well as helping to mend their relationship. The two gets along very well despite their contrasting personalities and are shown to spend quite the time together. When Tohru becomes friends with Rin, Haru is happy that Rin finally made her first friend, especially so because it's Tohru. Category:Relationships